


哲凡-梦不改

by dubianosamu



Category: Super-Vocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: “不知能否，走进你的心海”





	哲凡-梦不改

#梦不改  
#哲凡  
#邮轮之旅

“诶，这个好吃哎！”贾凡刚放下包，就好奇的打开桌子上的点心盒。李向哲看了一眼，西式糕点，还配了花生酱和果酱，热量爆棚的搭档。房间里的沙发不大，贾凡坐着，长腿施展不开，膝盖都快顶到了茶几。  
毕竟是邮轮，五千余人呆在一条船上，就算再大，也不免拥挤了。李向哲把自己的包随手扔在沙发另一头，也坐了下来。  
其实这也只是贾凡一个人的房间，毕竟是工作旅行，杂志方也没有抠门到要艺人拼房，但是刚才一上船，李向哲就下意识的跟着贾凡走了。许是一百天的室友习惯难改，又或者他存了点别的什么心思，总之他步履坚定，丝毫没有半点蹭住的羞愧。  
他们才刚碰面，李向哲从剧组请假赶来，一整天都耗在了路上，好容易坐下来，可算喘了口气。  
“今天晚上先不拍照哦，”贾凡顺手把一小块饼干递给李向哲，他先到的码头，已经跟工作人员对了流程，“我们晚上一起去逛逛吧。”  
邮轮是真的很大，贾凡坐在窗边的位置上，望了一眼逐渐远离的海岸线，转过头来对李向哲笑：“完了完了，我有点恐高。”  
晚饭是和工作人员一起吃的，吃完了又简单逛了逛。第一天没有拍摄任务，大家约定好时间，各自散去。天色还没黑，李向哲看着天边一点点橘色的霞光，提议再去逛甲板。  
星光酒吧里已经三三两两坐着游客，他们靠着栏杆喝一杯没有多少酒精成分的莫吉托。贾凡的格子衬衣下摆被风吹起来，他一边专心的用吸管戳薄荷叶子，一边偷瞄李向哲无袖背心露出的胳膊。  
“最近很忙吧？”李向哲问他，又轻轻的叹气，“我剧组那边请了假，忙死了。”  
贾凡当然知道，他们在微信里无话不谈，关于工作里的那些点滴都分享过。所以他咬着吸管静默不语，他很少这样安静，很多人都知道他话多，但其实，他又可以很安静。  
离开喧嚣，还剩下孤岛上的人声鼎沸。但头顶的星空，与大陆绝不相同。  
贾凡喝完了一杯莫吉托，又笑眯眯的问李向哲要不要吃冰淇淋。李向哲刚想说句冰的吃太多不好，就看到贾凡已经拿出手机潇洒的扫码付钱。  
3美金，巧克力味和香草味。  
贾凡真的很喜欢甜食，也许是人类与生俱来的对糖的向往。他把小小的冰淇淋盒子捏在手里，木质的勺子挖了一大口，塞进嘴里，露出开心得不得了的笑容。  
李向哲就由着他了，晚风吹来，稍稍给七月的夏夜降了点温。贾凡知道他不会碰热量高的食物，却故意的把勺子递过去，问他要不要尝一口：“巧克力味，很好吃的，不是特别甜。”  
甲板上人来人往，船在无边黑暗的角落里远走。  
他们掐着点去看凤凰大剧院的演出，台上的演员唱着意大利语的咏叹调，贾凡带着笑容哼唱了几句。光聚在台上，观众席自然是晦暗不清，于是李向哲故意靠近他耳边，问他：“唱得很好。”男低音的频率总是特别的震人，好像实体的海浪在轻轻拍打。  
灯光再暗，李向哲也看到贾凡的耳朵红了。  
然后，回房间休息。  
贾凡的巨大行李箱摊在地上，小小的房间就没了多少空当，一个人的房间自然可以摊开不少，但他还是习惯了收拾整理，待屋子里整齐妥当，才准备洗漱。  
忽然就有人敲门。李向哲站在门外，换了一身轻松的T恤短裤，头发还没干透。  
“睡前牛奶，”他说，“还有一个小礼物，不是我送的，是船上的人给我的。”  
他把一只毛绒公仔熊放在盒装牛奶上，递过来。贾凡愣了一下，这个组合未免可爱过分，他接过来却不知道该接怎么样的台词。但是李向哲已经长腿一抬，跨步走了进来。  
两个人又挤在了一间房间里。李向哲坐在沙发上，就像过去的很多个晚上一样，玩着手机听贾凡在浴室里好像没完没了的洗漱声音。  
“哲哥，把我眼镜递一下。”浴室的门开了一条缝，李向哲给他递进去。一只还沾着水汽的手，准确无误的从他手里拿走了眼镜。又过了不知多久，一个完全褪去了白天的色彩的贾凡出现在房间里。他坐在床上，把小熊公仔放在床头，又用手指捏起牛奶盒把吸管插进去，他问：“还不睡觉吗，哲哥？”  
他的手指很好看，刚洗完澡身上散着水汽，头发顺下来半遮着眼睛。他苦恼的往后捋了一下，好像怕自己看不清。 顺理成章的邀请，至少不是赶人走。李向哲欣然接受。  
也许是为了节约空间，船上的床也小的过分，李向哲甚至有种甚至了腿要支出床沿的感觉。贾凡靠着窗那一边，他翻了个身，轻声说：“海浪的声音。”两个人靠得很近，也许是床太小的缘故，被子也不够大，贾凡总觉得有一点凉意从边缘透进来，害得他不得不把身体更贴近热源。  
李向哲的手轻轻搭在他的背上，柔软的床单就像海洋，给他很多很多温柔的安慰，但更重要的是，耳边另一个人的呼吸近似平和的旋律。  
“明天早上起来吃早饭，”贾凡说，他的声音里是掩饰不住的笑意，“希望早饭有甜点，我今天都没有吃甜点。”  
“冰淇淋。”李向哲拆穿了他，用手指揉了一下他的肩膀，手指底下的肩胛实际上瘦得有些硌人，他想，也行吧，甜点。  
贾凡的吻就跟布丁一样，柔软的，有点甜的。他们在黑暗里像两尾鱼，尽情的亲过来又亲回去，一点点波涛声，掩饰了气泡的响动。  
李向哲说：“明天要很早起床。”他不是推脱的意思，只是下意识的想起了这件事，他的手指放在贾凡的后颈上，沿着他的发尾伸进去，把那些稍长的发丝拨开。贾凡的腿搭在他的身上，慢吞吞的抬起眼睛，好似也在思考。他喝了一点酒，又不至于喝醉了，只是嘴里有薄荷的清凉。他说：“不能睡太晚。”  
这就算是做了决定了。贾凡总是很配合别人，但真要做了决定，又不见得会为别人转圜。李向哲捏着他的下巴继续亲吻上去，闭上眼睛。  
房间的窗帘透出一点星光，刚好像一道银色海岸线，照亮了一点被子的间隙。李向哲扣着贾凡的一只手，把那些修长的指节握在手里来来回回的捏和搓，贾凡闭着眼睛不肯睁开，他把脸埋进李向哲的肩膀上。李向哲的气味很好闻，不是他钟爱的花香调香水，却有着类似于木质调的回味。他贪恋这种那种气息，用鼻尖在李向哲的肩膀上蹭过来蹭过去，直到李向哲受不了似的按住了他的脑袋。大船总是很平稳，好像陆地一样不会有波澜，然而贾凡却觉得自己在海浪里浮沉，随时被灭顶淹没。他唯一的浮萍是李向哲的手臂，他抓住那结实的肌肉，从喉咙里发出求救的声音，他说：“轻点，轻点。”  
男中音的歌喉最接近人性。  
那天李向哲睡得很沉，一扫连日来的疲倦，他醒过来的时候听到海浪的声音。阳台的门开着，贾凡悄悄跑了出去，远处的鱼肚白照亮了海水。他听到响动，回过头来。  
“早上好，哲哥。”他说。  
他们在海里看海。


End file.
